PTL 1 describes a structure of a battery cell provided with a locking claw so that the locking claw locks a bus bar housing member. Then, PTL 2 describes a structure of a cell holder provided with a locking claw to lock a nozzle holder for introducing an exhaust gas from a gas exhaust valve to a gas exhaust duct.